


Women's Beach Volleyball AUs

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Beach Volleyball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Yeah, still more archiving.





	Women's Beach Volleyball AUs

Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 7:32 PM  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings spent 2001-2017 playing Pro-Beach Volleyball and winning medals in competitions and the Olympics, starting with Misty May-Treanor 2001-2009 and 2011-2012, 2013-2017 with current partner April Ross, becoming the most decorated beach volleyball player - male or female - in Olympic history . Kerri was married to Casey Jennings and had 3 kids Sundance, Joseph, and Scout, but was haivng some marriage problems. One day Kerri was hanging out with her bestie April, training at the beach wearing blue top, white shorts, viser and shades, hair in long braid. "headsup!" she served to April waiting for the return.  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
April had laughed, darting for the ball and returning cleanly. "Damn girl, spike harder won't you?" She had used the free time to straighten her green shorts and shirt, looking up when her husband stuck his head out the door. ".... What's up Brad?" He had shrugged and retracted, leaving April sighing and rolling her eyes. "He needs to make a damn choice..." Her comment was almost muttered.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 8:03 PM  
Kerri smiled diving for the ball laughing and missing as she landed in the sand "damn!" rolling to her knees seeing Brad and then April's reaction "oh man...everything ok?" Casey looked out the window then closed the curtain(edited)  
"ok?" shaking her head  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:10 PM  
"I think they've been waiting for something..." April muttered, moving around the net to help Kerri up, dusting her own a little. "Maybe something like... this." April had moved to kiss Kerri softly.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 8:11 PM  
"probably a foursome...men huh?" Kerri smiled grabbing her friend's hand standing "thank you" dusting herself off aswell gasping and softly kissing back, holding April's shoulders  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:26 PM  
April laughed softly. "Men suck..." She murmured after breaking the kiss. "You are way better."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 8:28 PM  
"I agree" Kerri laughed staring "girl, you're sexier than Casey, and sweeter...I think i'll just serve some divorce papers on him"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:29 PM  
"Maybe we should both lose our idiot men.... we make a better partnership anyway." April teased.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 8:33 PM  
"damn right we do April, love you girl" she smiled big looping an arm around her friend "I need a shower" Kerri said sweating and full of sand "think I have some sand up my vagina" she seen the husbands leave together, not saying a word to them "wow really?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:10 PM  
"Ehhh, if they shack up at least we can tell them to get lost." April laughed, leading Kerri in. "You need a shower? we can always share..."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 9:11 PM  
"I am really not surprised if they do" she smiled following slipping off her viser and shades "well we are besties...I don't mind sharing a shower...save water"  
she got some sand off April's ass "missed a spot"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:29 PM  
April laughed, stripping off and heading into the shower. "Thanks bestie."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 9:30 PM  
"welcome" Kerri smiled big stripping and getting in closing the door, undoing her hair(edited)  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:32 PM  
"Look at you, sexy lady." April smiled, kissing Kerri again before starting to wash off.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 9:33 PM  
"mmm look at you" smiling and kissing back then washing up  
"nice tanlines April"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:35 PM  
"You mean my white peach butt?" April asked with a laugh.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 9:36 PM  
"cute white peach butt" Kerri laughed washing it "I think I can used to seeing it, just don't blind me"  
she smiled "I never saw myself being attractive to another woman...me and Misty weren't this close"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:59 PM  
"Misty's a little less... honest." April shrugged. "She probably liked you a lot but decided to chase someone else..."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 9:59 PM  
"yeah she did..and was" Kerri bent down to wash her feet  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:00 PM  
April sighed, washing her hair. "Well, her loss.... I got you instead."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 10:03 PM  
smiling and standing back up then leaning back on the wall, watching April wash her hair "so how long have you been interested?"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:04 PM  
"Since the day we met." April admitted with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 10:04 PM  
Kerri smiled "you like older girls don't you?"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:05 PM  
"I like you... if that's what you mean..." April teased.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 10:05 PM  
sliding her arms around April, Kerri kissed on her friend's cheek "well, I like you...a lot"(edited)  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:06 PM  
"So... if we do ditch the husbands.... marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 10:07 PM  
Kerri gasped then kissed April answering her, massaging her belly softly  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:09 PM  
April smiled, kissing Kerri softly, stroking her back. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 10:11 PM  
"love you too" Kerri teared up smiling, her hands cupping her wife's ass "wow, engaged to my bestie and now gay...I never knew we would get this close"  
kissing April again "i'm dropping Jennings and taking Ross"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:27 PM  
"Kerri and April Walsh-Ross? Sounds perfect to me... my gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
"yes" smiling big staring "my partner through life now" kissing April deep, getting super comfy into this new relationship(edited)  
weeks later after divorces were final "well...I wanted to say that myself and April have some news" smiling softly letting April speak on the video  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:39 PM  
"We're getting married..." April smiled, stroking Kerri's back softly.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
"and we are very happy...thank you all for the support" Kerri smiled big showing the ring and kissing her wife "I love you so much"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:44 PM  
"I love you too Kerri." April smiled, kissing Kerri sweetly. "My wife."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
turning video off so they can enjoy some pribate time "the kids adore you, Scout wants you to teach her Volleyball" Kerri helped April undress as they laid in bed  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
"Does she? I'll get started on that tomorrow." April smiled, helping Kerri undress and kissing her again. "Scout really doesn't mind me 'stealing' mommy?"  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 10:53 PM  
"yup, she asked me to ask you" Kerri smiled big kissing back, shaking her head "I explained to the kids, they understand" kissing her wife again and getting super cuddly, rubbing April's chest and muscles  
flexing a bit herself  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
April smiled, stroking Kerri's abs. "I can't believe I finally get to love you up."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
"I know me neither...you're so beautiful babe" softly kissing April's neck and over her tits, suckling one, hands on her wife's cute peach ass  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
April moaned softly, kissing Kerri and teasing her hands over her chest.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
kissing back and moaning, feet massaging "mmm give me that tongue" Kerri stuck hers out sexy licking her wife's  
one hand moving down to feel how wet April is  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
April moved to quickly suck on her wife's tongue, playing her own over Kerri's, her moan soft as she arched to Kerri's touch. "Mmm, so sexy."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
Kerri moaned, toes curling over April's, smiling big as they get really playful, wiggling her tongue "mmm that was so hot, more baby" slowly fingering  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
April smirked and repeated what she had done, arching to her wife's touch and slowly stroking a hand south.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
smiling again licking back and suckling, adjusting so they could both finger each other "mmm love you so much April"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
"Love you too Kerri." April murred, moving to set a pace, letting herself relax into Kerri's kisses.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:19 PM  
"mmm now for those amazing tits" she giggled softly suckling on them hard, moaning and setting a pace aswell, toes still wiggling together  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
April moaned, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"better stay close, I see you're super into me" she smirked quickly getting into 69, now ontop licking April's pussy deep  
"didn't want you falling out the bed..again" she teased  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
"Aw, so considerate." April laughed, quickly lapping at her wife, cumming undone fairly quickly.  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
she laughed "just looking out for my partner...damn babe" Kerri smiled licking her wife clean, cumming aswell, toes curling "mmm"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:29 PM  
April grinned, quickly cleaning her wife up. "Love you babes."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:29 PM  
"love you" slurping and laying back staring with a smirk  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
April smiled, teasing Kerri softly. "You are amazing."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
Kerri moved some hair from April's face smiling then kissed her, hugging tight  
wiggling her tongue  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"Do that again I swear we'll have to take a round two..."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
she smirked rubbing her tits on her wife's, wiggling her tongue over April's  
"you're so beautiful"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
April smirked and kissed Kerri again. "So are you gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
Kerri kissed back smiling  
"you're so tasty, wow never knew it was that good"  
answering her phone, taking a video call from Misty "omg hey girl! caught us at a crazy time" Kerri smiled showing April, kissing her wife's cheek "yeah..well I didn't know...wanted to say congrats to you lovebirds"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
"Hey Mist." April smirked. "Thanks diva."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
"thanks so much...so what's up? heard you found someone too" Misty waved to April smiling "well...yeah I did" she showed Women's Soccer Megan Rapinoe sleeping "wow Megan? congrats to you...and damn she's shemale" Misty just smirked  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"Mist got her woman... and babies." April grinned. "She's cute."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
Kerri giggled cuddling "yeah she is, score those goals" Misty laughed "thanks ladies yeah she's got a beautiful penis look" she softly lifted it and Megan just adjusted a bit in her sleep "aww let her sleep...love ya my friend"  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
April smiled, kissing Kerri's cheek gently. "Bring her over sometime Mist."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
Kerri smiled big "sure will! double date...love ya too Kerri, cya April"  
hanging up and kissing April  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
April smirked, kissing back. "See, told ya she was into you."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
"we're good friends, I am in love with you babe" moaning at the kisses "damn claiming me on that one?" she teased rubbing her wife's arms  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"Your damn right, you're mine now...."  
________________________________________  
Kerri Walsh-Jennings (RP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"you're so cute" cuddling close and nuzzling(edited)  
________________________________________  
April Ross (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
April smiled, kissing her nose softly.


End file.
